


似是故人来

by timimiamitabha



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28276011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timimiamitabha/pseuds/timimiamitabha
Kudos: 2





	似是故人来

中本家二小姐回来了，仍是金先生找到送回来的。

夫人想留金先生吃顿便饭，向来不爱多话的金先生竟破天荒多讲了几句，多谢夫人好意，只是家中近有喜事，仅靠母亲与家中几位仆人操持不过，不便在外多耽搁。夫人还未来得及开口问是哪门喜事，金先生扶了扶眼镜，露出带着歉意的笑容，这些也不太要紧，只是有件事思来想去，还是万望夫人谅解，因着工作的缘故，恐怕之后不能再上门为二小姐上课了，须得麻烦夫人另寻名师。夫人有过一丝惊慌也被体面地压下去，那就恭祝金先生高升了，只是这一时间若没寻到合适的老师，或许恐怕还要给金先生带去些叨扰。也应该如此的，二小姐聪慧过人，与新老师磨合是需要些时间的，是在下的过错，没能提前告知夫人。

这边还在客套推拉，那边只听得一耳朵筷子敲碗，瓷杯盖砸地的声音，仆人一个都不敢出声，齐齐望向夫人这边。最后金先生客气了几句便告辞径直朝着门口走去，还未及门口，一个金属汤匙就从天而降砸到他左肩。他站着没动，中本悠从后面追上来，赤脚，身上穿的还是侍女十分钟之前为她换上的浴袍，头发湿漉漉的，跟着留下一地板的水渍，推着他一起出了大门，又见她转身把门带上，沉闷的声响。

金先生一句话也不说，只是看着他的学生仰起脸，鼻尖很红，眼角也红，压着嗓音很笨很笨地问，你刚才同我母亲讲了什么？没讲什么，只能往后不能再教你罢了。骗人！你是不是告诉她了，告诉她你要结婚了？我没有。金先生一边说着一边捋起她掉到额前遮住眉眼的湿发。你不准碰我。她重重地打掉他的手，说话间已带着些许鼻音。

悠子，头发是湿的，不好吹冷风的，会感冒。说着走到她背后，挽起她所有的头发，使了些力气掐出一些水，滴滴答答地落到地上，很熟稔，像做过了千百遍，然后把头发高高地拎起，中本悠转个身，两人又是面对面。中本悠坚信只要不眨眼，眼泪就不会掉下来，问，她很好吗？比我好吗？要听真话吗，金先生分出一只手为二小姐拢紧浴袍，她很好，名门闺秀，娴静温柔，长于料理家中事务，像你母亲一样，会是位得体的太太和母亲，金道英顿了顿，但她与你是不同的，你是我的学生，她是我的未婚妻，从我和她幼时初次见面起就是了，今生只要她想与我在共住一个屋檐下，我是没有不应的。

老师和学生也就只能做得老师和学生，这最后一堂课，老师向学生道别，学生站在离老师一个圆桌直径的距离，金道英，我还是不会爱人啊，你这个老师太差劲了！转身要进门前恍惚听见一句回应，我是很差劲的老师，你却是个天资聪颖的学生，并没把你教坏，你已然会了。

金先生心里未必不痛苦，要教会中本二小姐爱是什么东西，却不能爱她，爱这个东西，向来是要言传身教的。金先生幼时家中鼎盛时曾定下过娃娃亲，算是青梅竹马，但政治就那么回事，百年的树说倒就要倒了，更不要说什么人，原先也是觉得不太可能结成这门亲事，倒是近来那家也惹上了事儿，眼看金先生尚有前途，便商量着要把女儿嫁了来。

还没等到金家办喜事，中本家的二小姐就像被流放似的被中本家送去了欧洲，没有外人知道发生了什么，知道的都是局内人，无不道中本家的二小姐竟荒谬如斯。看破师生关系端倪的中本夫人担心过凭着自家女儿的性子总是要生出些事端的，又庆幸金先生向来是有原则的，心里晓得轻重，出不了大事，只是她没想过自家女儿竟能在婚礼前几日把人未婚妻拐跑，还是李家半夜在航道上截下来的。两个女孩子紧紧把对方抱在怀里，乌黑的头发交杂在一起，额头蹭着额头，鼻尖对着鼻尖，宛若双生。一时间叫在场的感到意外的羞赧，李家当家的那位痛斥中本家教女无方，抛头露面，私自外出，没有大家闺秀的分寸，一时间叫中本夫人羞得半句话也讲不出口，只得低着头不住地讲着道歉的话语，心里谢天谢地，没闹出更大的乱子，任管家处理所有事务。当天凌晨，甚至没给中本悠踏进家门的机会，行李已经收拾好了，但中本悠不肯的事，没人能把她怎么着，她父亲也不能，很多年前他们较量过。

金家和李家的婚礼，并不盛大，但隆重，诸多原因。中本家不得不吃了两份酒，中本先生作为金家的宾客，中本夫人则作为李家的宾客，贺礼是独一份的贵重，贵重得有些吓人，不说名门嫁女该如何如何，只说中本家拿出来的贺礼恐怕是够寻常人家嫁娶十次的。这场婚礼举办的前夕发生过什么事情也就此轻轻拂去。

金道英的本事足以让他不动声色地知晓发生了何事，也不愿去套妻子的话，李泰容性子软，若是一个家族中不准提起的事，不提倒还好，只略一提，恐怕她整个人就要绷不住，但中本悠不同。从听到说中本家的二小姐第二天就登了金家的门起，金道英就感觉着事情不大对劲，下班之后听仆人细细地讲起中本家小姐如何如何，竟只是在厨房围着太太做饭，两位在厨房捣鼓了一下午，做了一桌子饭菜，太太服侍老夫人用晚餐后就又和中本家的小姐上楼了。

金道英一边品着这桌子菜一边思忖着，到底中本悠没有坏性子，也绝不肯巧言令色，更不爱亲近看不顺眼的人，没有坏心是真，但偏偏行为上是毫无规矩可言的，仿佛天地间没有什么能治住她。筷子还未放下，中本家的小姐就拉着自家太太咚咚咚地跑下楼，一动一静，神思恍动，惊觉自己是不堪配这些福气的，整理了思绪便问，二小姐今日玩得尽兴？起身站到泰容身边，又说道，泰容今日辛苦了。没等李泰容说什么，中本悠倒是大声讲，李泰容可累了，我玩得不尽兴！金道英看李泰容一脸惶恐，原先打算叫人送中本悠回去，反倒打定主意要自己亲自送一送了。

一路上，金道英只说了很少的话，大多时候在听中本悠的训，又或者说是提问，譬如：你娶泰容姐姐是为了给你家做饭吗？是为了伺候你母亲吗？他摇摇头只得听着，从前他总觉得自己已经够懂女人的世界了，听中本悠讲起白日里的种种，仿佛又给他的世界开了一扇崭新的门，婆媳关系。分别的时候，中本悠第一次用那样像大人的语气问他，我从前觉得你是极好的，但现在不是了，你让你的太太很受委屈。

中本悠想着想着竟流下眼泪，想起之前金道英之前讲的“她很好，名门闺秀，娴静温柔，长于料理家中事务，像你母亲一样，会是位得体的太太和母亲”，像自己母亲一样，那又是什么样呢，于是她爬上母亲的床，问母亲，如何与父亲相识？结婚后才相识。那又爱不爱父亲呢？短暂的沉默之后，像叹气一般顺带出来，爱吧。那您爱他什么呢？中本悠指尖摩挲着母亲裙面上的浮织等着母亲的回答，近乎艰涩，因为他人很好。中本悠一下从床上坐起来，一脸严肃地看向母亲，真的吗？

那天没听母亲的回答，中本悠跑出家门想了很久很久，爱是什么呢，书里写得很玄妙，让人生还能令人死，但假使泰容和母亲说的爱是真的，那么，书里都是骗人的，金道英教她的也是骗人的。她又想起第一次在金家外堵上李家大小姐的时候，她拦住她的路，她就惶恐地看着她，像受惊的猫儿。中本悠问，你就是要同金道英结婚的那个？李泰容慢了半拍点点头。中本悠一下子变得很泄气，她有一种很强烈的预感，她和她应该要相识的，不管是什么理由，这辈子她们俩都要认识。

李泰容像白痴，中本悠认识李泰容的第三天

再次踏上故土，几乎算得上是仓促地、慌乱地被召回，而后又被匆匆发往--海之隔的中国,同那位一次面都没有见过的董家小少爷完成一场只有政治意义的婚礼。反抗是有的，在巴黎与母亲通话时，她也曾歇斯底里地追问为什么是她，不是别人。母亲那边沉默良久，传来小声抽噎，救救...你父亲吧。父亲是不肯求她的，也无法求她，从十七岁的那个夏天一张船票把她扔去法国开始，父女之间就没再联系过，其实从十年前开始父女之间就没再询问过对方的任何事情，故乡值得她思念的只有母亲。除了佑祂，这些年，家里没有别...这是中本悠第一次问起家里， 而不是只问母亲身体安好。母亲也像是得到了释令，像是演习过数千次一般熟稔按照年份讲起这些年家里发生的事情。长姐按照父亲的心意出嫁之后，家里只剩下小妹，没再有过孩子出生，父亲于前些年也曾养过姬妾，也都无所出, 后来仿佛想要儿子的心也就慢慢淡下去了，专注于政治结交人物。中本悠冷笑，那就更不着家了，为什么还要我救他?很久很久，母亲才讲出一句，山间只得见藤缠树啊，悠子，无论如何，同你商量的这些，只是商量，万望你有自己的幸福。

当时以为到这里就是结束，没想到这只是个开端，在两天后在接到长姐数年来唯一一个电话时，中本悠知道已经是无从选择了，当长姐哭着说出那句我们中本家要完了的时候，还有母亲身体也不大好了。决定回国之后行动起来很快，除了一个手提箱，什么都没带走，没和相识四年的朋友告别，只在家门口放了一封信。

母亲为她穿上白色和服，整理腋下腰部，上绑带， 她脸上始终挂着盈盈笑意，母亲望着她，只能为你落些无用的眼泪，从前是,现在也是。中本悠抱住母亲，不是的，是您让我知道爱天然地带着坚守的成分，这些年来，您在坚持着爱我们所有人，不管是活着的还是死去的。

中本夫人很怕很怕，作为母亲的害怕，仿佛缺席了女儿成长里的几年，缺失了很多很多，好像她就只能永远望着她的女儿往前走，只给她留下一个完好的背影，永远只能猜测她早慧又不肯真正长大的女儿正面到底受了多少伤。那时候没法儿开口问她和金先生到哪一步了，没能问她为什么和李家大小姐纠缠在一起，现在同样不能问她是不是真心愿意嫁去那么远的人生地不熟的地方，还是为了中本家。想问，也都不能问。

最后那套繁重的礼服在船上被中本悠换下，穿上手提箱里舒服的衣物，吹着海风，把长姐塞给她的即将要见面结婚的那位男子的照片妥帖地发进了衬衣口袋。她好像什么都不害怕，又或者没什么值得她害怕的，十--岁的时候亲眼看着哥哥在乡下的房子里死去，独自陪伴着他度过人生中最后的一小段时光，没去找大人求助，静静地待着，直到被大人发现，被父亲拳脚相向从楼梯滚下去，她想到的只有被烧成灰烬的哥哥的画作，被折断的五弦琴，挨了无数耳光和殴打的哥哥，还有哭喊着护住哥哥的母亲，这一切只是因为父亲需要的是一个有政治野心的儿子，而哥哥仿佛是一位天生的艺术家。

船靠码头的时候中本悠还在梦中,来不及换上母亲精心准备的和服就和董家那边派来的人碰了头,那边说中本家的二小姐并不晓得中国的语言，董家也无人精通日语,一时间就要见面，雇使再多翻译也恐怕是要尴尬，所以想先请中本小姐先学习中国话。中本家打发的随行的侍女脸色变了又变，怕极了，望向二小姐，不管其中是什么缘故，总归是董家想拖婚期就是了，从前的二小姐定是要搅个天翻地覆，然而并没有，中本悠拉着侍女转身去换那套和服，侍女不解，中本悠只道，这是母亲的心意，既是穿着它上了出嫁的船，下船时也应当穿着，不辜负母亲的心意，这是我能做的。

董家直接安排中本家的住进了董家名下的一处住所，中文老师安排了五六个,倒真是像模像样地在担心语言的问题，中本悠也没闹，安生地学着中国话，白日里学了什么，晚上就拿出去现卖，只是母亲在电话里很焦灼，为何迟迟未举行婚礼，中本悠只说日后若真进了董家，明里暗里少不得要吃董家的亏，不如先自己先乐乐。董家的独子，中本悠想了想，那个叫董思成的着实可怜，二十岁就要同她一起被政治压垮、 压烂，做不成人了，这不得不使她想起李泰容，那位漂亮温婉得像一只家养宠物似的姐姐，即使是那样，姐姐还是会很好地接住她，仿佛是完全不同的两个人，却好像能正好地拼凑成一个完整的人，姐姐匀给了她一些很温和的东西。

中本悠闲了月余，只是董家仍没提起举办婚礼，零碎地倒是送了些首饰，派家里商铺的老裁缝为她做过一些衣物， 贵不贵重中本悠是不太懂的，太早的时候就离开母亲，那些上流名媛淑女懂得鉴别欣赏的穿戴上的名贵物品，她是一概不懂的，好在侍女是母亲带出来的，会为她收点。

被董夫人请上门的那天，是派车来接她的，外面下着雨，中本悠做了一些准备的，全无用处，董夫人只是稍稍同她讲了几句，其中问了一句有些不着边的，听说你父亲只有你母亲一位正妻？中本悠反应了一会儿点点头，侧过头看见丫鬟神色有些不自然。那你该见见寻常人家的架势了。中本悠并不明白董夫人的意思，丫鬟已经搬过来屏风把她隔在后边儿，心想的确是第一次见识这样式的架势，丫鬟给她上了几碟样式别致的点心，又添了壶热茶，并不知道要看什么戏，接过丫鬟递过来的浓茶，才细细抿了一口便听见外边的雨声里不平静，夹着人声和脚步声，看得见进来了个人，和董家随行的丫鬟。这屏风不知是什么做的，中本悠看得很清，只是那人并不抬头，规矩地定在那儿。

萧，是姓萧吧，萧小姐，请坐。董夫人喝着茶并没看萧莞一眼，萧莞也并不坐下，她是知道人情世故的，或许进门前还抱着一些不能言明的期许，但当下她也大约明白董夫人的态度了。多谢夫人美意，只是家中有事，听完夫人吩咐便要归家，就不坐了。怎么我们董家的椅子比不得你们戏园子里的？那倒也是，思成送的藤条木椅想来也是不错的。萧莞掐着衣襟边，浑身上下凉透了，这一场雨，连里衣都湿透了，穿堂风吹得她上牙磕下牙。夫人误会了，萧莞是怕弄脏夫人家中用具，这里不比戏园子，戏也是不敢唱到这里来额，还得多谢过往董少爷照顾我们小破园子的生意。

董夫人心中一丝惋惜，是个明白的，也端得清自己的处境，只是出身差了些。

TBC


End file.
